


Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Forgive Me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Then his warm smile turned into sobs.





	

The white haired male made his way to visit his lover. He smiled sweetly holding a small red velvet box on his shaking palm.

He kneed down and chuckled.

"Hajime Hinata, would you do the honors of spending your whole life by my side? Would you do the honors of creating a future with me? Would you do the honors of become my husband? Would you do the honors of marrying me?" Komaeda said with a tint of sadness hidden in his voice.

Then his warm smile turned into sobs.

It was just silence. Of course he wouldn't get an answer.

After all, tombstones can't speak right?


End file.
